1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of systems for electrical harness wires.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many auxiliary devices and vehicles such as wagons and the like have electrical systems with an electrical harness for connecting to a source of electricity. With towable wagons, the electrical harness can extend along the tongue, so that a towing vehicle may be electrically connected to the wagon for the purposes of operating lights, brakes, control functions, etc., on the wagon.
There remains a need in the art for improved systems for electrical harness wires.